Leaving
by Shadowed-Moon2525
Summary: Keitaro leaves Hinata House, not being able to take it. The Hinata Girls are devastated, but what if the see him once more, in the least expected way?
1. Default Chapter

**Hiding In a Lie**   
  
  
  
Keitaro was packing up his things, ready to vanish without a trace, save for a goodbye note. As he packs he recalls why he's leaving. He remembers what had finally snapped him. Earlier that evening was the last straw. Fury and guilt washes over him and manifests itself in the form of a single tear.  
  
_I've lied  
to you  
the same way that I always do..._  
  
As he continues his packing, other memories hit him. He remembers being slashed at, kicked, punched. conned, and worked to near exhaustion. Even now, his body felt fatigued  
  
_This is the last smile  
that I'll fake for the sake of being with you..  
_   
What hurt him the most was that he loved these people with his heart and soul, and was even in love with one of them. As his thoughts stopped over this one person, he sobbed lightly, still not stopping his packing.   
_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down)  
_   
The one he was in love with hurt him the most, not physically, but emotionally. They all thought that due to his immortality that they weren't harming him, little did they know that he died a little inside with each strike.  
  
_(Everything has to end you'll soon find that we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
_   
He couldn't take it anymore, he dropped the pillow he was holding and buried himself in his hands. He sobbed quietly, wary of making noise.  
  
_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes my away.  
  
why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes me away  
_   
When he regained composure, he continued packing, not even bothering to stifle the tears anymore.  
  
I've tried like you,  
to do everything you wanted to.  
  
He felt many things right now. Fury, for what they'd done to him. Guilt, for leaving them. Shame, for giving up. Regret, at the fact that Naru might have been his soul mate. And sadness culminating all the indescribable sorrow.  
  
_This is  
the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
_   
He packs up the last of his things, all adding up to two bags. He made sure that they left the note where they could find it, along with the papers giving the manager position to Naru.  
  
_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down.)  
_   
Keitaro takes his bags and makes his way out the door, trying to be very quiet. It helped that they we're all drunk from partying  
  
_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...  
_   
_(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
_   
_The sacrifice is never knowing  
why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes me away.  
  
why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes me away  
_   
He moves silently past the residents, covering the exposed with blankets. He safely makes his way out, not knowing that he had awoken one of the sleeping tenents, and that she silently followed him.  
  
_(We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds.)  
_   
The girl continued to follow him, stopping when he reached the stairs.  
  
_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...  
(We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes me away....  
_   
"Shinobu, don't come any closer"  
  
The girl was shocked that Keitaro found her out  
  
"S-sempai, where are you going?"  
  
Keitaro turned and walked to her.  
  
"Shinobu, I need you not to follow me. I'm leaving, please don't make this any harder"  
  
The girl could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Wh-why, sempai?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shinobu, I can't take it anymore. But please, don't use me as an example, follow your dreams, never lose hope"  
  
"Sempai. you can't go..." Shinobu couldn't take it anymore, tears slid down her face  
  
"Shinobu, don't cry, please let me go, don't make this any harder..."  
  
She could only look, the tears feeling hot on her face, she was immobilized.  
  
Keitaro moved closer to her, hugged her, and pulled away to give her a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Shinobu, and thank you. Please live a good life"  
  
_why I never walked away,  
why I played myself this way,  
now I see,  
you're testing me,  
pushes me away....  
_   
With those words, he left. Shinobu could only stare until he was out of sight. Then she fell to her knees and buried her face in her palms, sobbing heavily.....  
  
_pushes me away..._


	2. Aftereffects: A Year Later

**Aftereffects...A Year Later**

  
  
  
  
  
Naru sighed as she walked up the numerous steps of Hinata House. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt, which went just below her knees. In her hand was a bag that carried all her materials... She had just returned from her prep school. She seemed tired. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were in the looking to the ground. As she made her way past the stairs, she gave a passive hello to Su and Sara, who bounced past her with a lively "hi".  
  
Naru walked through the lobby and towards the stairs, where she then trudged upwards. She passed Kitsune and Motoko, who she gave a half-effort wave to before sliding the door open to her room. She walked in and slid the door shut, locking it before falling into bed. She hugged her knees as tears started to fall from her eyes. She sobbed lightly, until she cried herself to sleep...  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the hall in front of Naru's room, Kitsune looked at her friend. Motoko looked back.  
  
"She's crying again probably...." Kitsune said sadly.  
  
Motoko looked down and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid that is the case..." Motoko responded.  
  
Kitsune sighed.  
  
"Ever since Keitaro left, we've all just lost our energy...."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I too have lost the vigor I once had..."  
  
Kitsune leaned her back against a nearby wall.  
  
"And yet...Naru's taking it the hardest..."  
  
Motoko sighed.  
  
"Damn that Urashima! How dare he leave us like this!?"  
  
Kitsune took a sip of her sake.  
  
"No, ya can't blame him... After how we treated him...I suppose we deserve how we are now..."  
  
"I suppose if I had not have been so rash with my strikes...if I were a little more observant...if I were l-less" Motoko's voice started to crack, she turned away from Kitsune quickly. "less opinionated... I'm sorry Kitsune-san... I....must...I must return to my training!" Motoko ran off.   
  
Kitsune sighed yet again, at the less-than-convincing attempt at her samurai friend to hide her guilt. She closed her eyes and took a deep sip of her sake, her mind going back to that fateful day that the manager of Hinata House left, one year ago...  
  
  
  
***(Flashback)***  
  
  
  
Kitsune awoke, hung over as usual. She was surprised to be wearing a blanket, since she had remembered passing out on the table.  
  
"Must've been good 'ole Keitaro..." Kitsune said to herself.  
  
She yawned and noticed that the lobby door was open.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kitsune stood, she held her head in a hangover induced pain. She took a bottle of aspirins from her cleavage and popped four into her mouth, she then grabbed a nearby glass of water and drank it down with the aspirins. She gulped and sighed.  
  
"I knew that it would be a good idea to have a bottle of these just in case..."  
  
Kitsune moved towards the door, she was shocked at what she saw. There was Shinobu, hands buried in her palms. Naru walked up behind Kitsune, hands rubbing her eyes. She let out a big yawn...  
  
"What's going on? Why is-" Naru saw Shinobu, a look of confusion decorated her face. "Shinobu? What're you doing out here?"  
  
Shinobu looked up, her eyes were bloodshot. Her face puffy and red from crying. Then an intense look of anger washed over her sad face. She stood up and looked past Kitsune and eyed Naru, hate being the dominant expression.  
  
"You," Shinobu said angrily. "You're the reason he left... I hate you!"  
  
It was the last thing Naru heard before finding the younger girl lunging at her, desperately trying to hurt her, though Kitsune held her back firmly.  
  
Shinobu struggled to hurt Naru in some way, but couldn't due to her comparatively small stature. Soon she gave up and calmed down, Kitsune loosened her grip slightly. Shinobu just looked to the ground, expression hidden, though one could tell she was crying from new tears marring the ground....  
  
  
  
  
***(End Flashback)***  
  
  
  
Kitsune wrote in her diary, a bottle of sake at her side....  
  
_"Nothing was ever the same again... the rift between Naru and Shinobu never mended... The barely talk to eachother anymore, the don't say anything more to eachother than what bare courtesy demanded... Most would mistake them for people who are mere acquaintances. Naru, when she saw that note...she cried for two days. Even to this day, she still denies feelings for him... She misses him...and I bet she finds herself solely guilty... Motoko...she lost her righteous energy... she threw herself into her training but lost all passion. I guess she feels guilty for contributing to Keitaro's...departure... Shinobu... She lost all her cheer, now she's reduced talking to the residents to mere greetings and goodbyes or "thank yous" for her cooking, which had also lost its lustre... Sara and Su...they still act the same, though I think Su hurts more than she lets on... And Naru...worst case of all. Her denial issues are hurting her... Her guilt isn't helping either. She threw herself into her Toudai work, though she failed this year's test...she has now become a third year ronin. Crying is usually part of her schedule now... And me...well just look at me, I'm narrating to myself, that's how bored I am... It's just not fun with Keitaro. And everybody's in such low spirit's, that I can't tease them... Oh well, I guess we needed Keitaro more than we thought... You know what they say...something about not appreciating something till it's gone... Well diary, I guess it's time to log off for now...  
_   
  
-Kitsune  
  
  
When Kitsune finished her writing, she put the pen down and shut the book, hiding it in her secret place under a floorboard. It was about that time when her door slid open to reveal Shinobu, more exited than she had been in the longest time...  
  
"Sempai's on T.V.!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Toward the end of Snapped, I found inspiration for "Leaving"...Well technically, it was supposed to be a different story, but as I was talking to someone on AIM (I Wont Say Who, let's just say he's a ficwriter at ff.net...) and he inspired me to graft it onto "Leaving". I hope I did well! Also, if you were miffed by how I ended "Snapped", then I'm sorry, but keep in mind, it ain't over... So, remember to review. If it sucks, then atleast flame tastefully**


	3. Keitaro, A Star?

**Keitaro, a Star?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Naru awoke when she heard a knock at her door, she looked towards the source of the sound.  
  
"Yes?" Naru said groggily.  
  
"Sempai's on T.V.! Naru-sempai, wake up! He's on T.V.!!!" Shinobu said excitedly, from behind the sliding door.  
  
_"Shinobu? She never talks to me anymore... What could be so import-"  
_   
Naru's mind awoke instantly when she comprehended the whole message, she shot up from her bed. In a rush, she unlatched the lock on her door and slid it open. Shinobu had already gone and and Naru rushed furiously after her, she ignored the stairs, opting for a big jump instead. The floor cracked as she landed. She sprinted straight for the living room, causing those who were on her path, namely, Shinobu and Kitsune, to spin as she passed them. Smoke came from her heels as she activated her brakes, stopping right in front of the T.V....  
  
And there was Keitaro... In a very expensive-looking Armani suit. He had on a neutral expression as various reporters got in his face, asking him tons of questions. His eyes seemed colder, framed by sheik glasses. He seemed...not himself. He ignored the invasive reporters in his face, a person came from the building behind Keitaro. He tried to ward away the reporters as he led Keitaro by arm into the building.  
  
The screen then reverted to that of a female news anchor, the inset of the previous scene still frozen on the upper right corner.  
  
"That was a scene today as the newest sensation of art came to the newly opened NN art gallery, funded by Mr. Urashima's manager, Kentaro Sakata. Mr. Urashima's works will be the first of what will hopefully many to be unveiled in this gallery. Many art fans have already bought themselves tickets to the affair. It is an exclusive showing, selling tickets at a hefty sixty thousand one hundred seventy-nine yen. There are about seven tickets left, and they are hot! The exhibit will be tomorrow, 8 p.m. to 10 p.m.. And it will be a formal event. Catch more on the rising star Keitaro Urashima, later at 8."  
  
Naru, fell into the couch after staring unblinkingly at the T.V. throughout the whole story...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Naru laid on her bed, eyes shut, thoughts on what she had just seen no longer than an few hours ago...  
  
_"Could it really be that Keitaro's become a star...I guess he was better off leaving us... Why should I care about that jerk?! He left us! Screw him, he can be a big star if he wants! It's none of our fucking business!!!"  
_   
_"Do you really believe that?"_ Her other inner voice responded.  
  
_"Y-yes..."  
_   
_"No you don't, you know as well as I do that you miss him... You feel bad for the shit you put him through. You want him to come back, you want to tell him what you really feel..."  
  
_   
_"FUCK YOU!"_ Naru shouted angrily at her own voice. _"You don't know shit!!!"  
_   
_"Are you sure about that, after all, I'm you... I've felt the things you've felt for him, I know what you want. You deny it, going so far as to suppressing me with with medication... You want me to go away? You and I both know that I'm only here because of Keitaro, I'll leave gracefully if you just try, at least try, to get him back..."  
_   
Naru's eyes had tears pooling in them, getting too heavy and pouring down her face.  
  
_"Even if I did love him, he probably hates me, all of us! We treated him like shit! With all his popularity and money, he wont want to deal with us anymore!!!"  
_   
_"You know he's not like that, he loved you and I bet he hasn't stopped loving you, just try..."  
_   
_"NO! No more! It's time to leave me alone!"  
_   
Naru eyes shot open, she got up from her bed and took an orange bottle on the table next to her futon. She took off the cap and took a single pill from the bottle, popping it into her mouth and chasing it with a gulp of water from a glass that was also on the table. Inside her head, the voice faded until she couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shinobu laid on her bed, eyes on the ceiling. She had on an expression of deep thought...  
  
_"So...sempai's become a star... I'm happy for him. With all that money and fame, he must feel loved. Happier than when he lived here... He's a good man, he deserves happiness from putting up with the bullshit that everybody gave him here... Stupid Naru, if she could only admit her feelings... She was so lucky to have his love, doesn't she know that?! That...that's the love I wanted from him, it's so unfair that someone who denied it so vehemently would have it instead... If I could only get one of those tickets! I could see sempai, I could talk to him! Maybe...maybe he'll realize how beautiful I've become"  
_   
Shinobu's mind wandered. She imagined herself in a lavish room, artwork surrounding her. She saw herself in very pretty red dress, walking around the gallery until she saw her sempai. She imagined the conversation she would have, the surprised reaction from Keitaro and the pleasant chat afterwards. In her mind, Keitaro didn't mention any of the other Hinata girls, asking mostly about Shinobu herself. She imagined him complimenting her on how beautiful and mature she looked. She imagined him inviting her to see his place. Her imagination skipped ahead to his house, to the bedroom.   
  
Shinobu's hands wandered with her imagination, one made it's way to under her shirt, the other made its way into her shorts. Fabric shifted as she rubbed herself underneath her shorts, she moaned as her hand shifted her breast. She softly moaned as pleasure overtook her. In her mind, Keitaro's lips were in her breast, his hand working her lower region. Her moaning increased in volume, but she was careful to keep it barely audible to even her self. She writhed under her own ministrations, until she reached a shaky climax. Her breath was heavy from her session, wetness could be seen seeping from her black shorts. She pulled her hand from her shirt and used it to wipe her sweaty brow. Her hand made it's way out of her shorts, she pulled it up to her eye level and looked at the fluid on her fingers, as if fascinated. She then wiped it clean on a nearby paper towel, tossing it into the garbage can nearby. Her eyes went droopy and she found herself lulled to sleep by the afterglow of her orgasm...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Everybody watched the mini biography, no one spoke as they all stared at the T.V. in rapt attention until the end, not even Su or Sarah spoke...  
  
It turned out that Keitaro was a struggling manga artist who had managed to get the first volume of a dark romance story called Punishment of the Unworthy published, it became a bestseller. It turned out that Kitsune had read the manga, but Keitaro was using a nom de plume, so Kitsune know find out it was him. Though Keitaro's book had sold very well, he didn't become big until a businessman by the name of Kentaro Sakata discovered him. He had seen some of his paintings through a friend who was a friend of Keitaro, who also went to the same art school as Keitaro.  
  
After the program ended, everybody went their separate ways, or was about to, when a knock came at the door. Kitsune went to answer it, when she got there, there was nothing but an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and opened it, removing the contents. She gasped at what was inside before running back into the dorm.  
  
"You guys, someone gave us tickets to Keitaro's exhibition!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Hey, how is it so far? Sorry for being a bit risque there with Shinobu, but it is rated R. If you weren't ready for that, then you should've considered paying attention to the rating... Man, I bet a whole bunch of people will stop reading my stuff after this chapter... Oh well... By the way, I'm sorry if I did both the news scenes horribly, I don't know the format of the news because I barely watch it. Another thing, please excuse any mistakes I may have made, I finished this 12:36 a.m. In any case, remember to review. I'm probably going to get flamed for this chapter, but at least flame using actual critiquing and not mindless insults. Also, does anybody know a painting tool that can be cut human skin?**


	4. The Art Exhibit

**The Art Exhibition**

Keitaro sighed, he was in a dark corner of a gallery full of artistes and poseurs alike, people who admired his work... And yet... he felt empty, a feeling that he was familiar with, probably because it was one he felt everyday... He absently looked at the various people who had attended his little premier, most holding crystal glasses, which in turn contained bubbling champagne. Soon after, his eyes drifted to the puffy couch he sat on, a velvety black color...

_"Kentaro got these specially made so because the other types clashed with my art too much...or so he says... What a waste of money... I really can't see the difference between this and that other black couch. I suppose all rich people are like that..."_ Keitaro mused to himself.

"Hey, Keitaro!" Said a familiar voice, causing Keitaro to look up.

_"Speak of the devil..."  
_  
"Hi Mr. Sakata," Keitaro said, barely noticing the two attractive women hanging from his benefactor's arms...

"Now Keitaro, remember what I said? Kentaro will suffice..." Said the ever smooth playboy.

"Uhh...sorry...Kentaro..."

"It's quite alright... In any case, why aren't you mingling? This is your party after all..."

"Umm... parties aren't my thing, besides, I think I'd bore whoever talks to me..."

"Hm... Well, suit yourself... Oh, I'd like you to meet my friends here... They're big fans of your work. This is Nina." Kentaro indicated the woman on his right, an blonde, attractive, American looking woman wearing a red strapless one-piece dress. "And this this is Aya." Kentaro indicated the woman on his left, she was Japanese, her hair was jet black. She was as attractive as her friend, wearing a very similar outfit, her dress was blue instead of red.

"Umm...hi," Keitaro stated a little shyly, extending his hand for the women to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Urashima," said Nina, shaking Keitaro's hand. Keitaro noted her perfect Japanese, free of accent.

Before his hand could lose the warmth of the woman's hand he just shook, Aya took his hand in a handshake...

"It's a pleasure for me as well, Mr. Urashima..."

Kentaro coughed, getting the attention of the three.

"Ladies, can you excuse us, I must speak to Keitaro here privately..."

"Yes sir," the women responded, before walking walking away.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"I just want you to know, Keitaro..." Kentaro sat on the couch with the young artist, moving close enough to get within whisper range. "Those women, they can keep tonight... If you feel the need"

Keitaro flushed.

"Uhh...ummm.... I appreciate it, but uhh... no thanks..."

Kentaro grinned.

"Are you sure... either one of them would be good," the playboy gestured to the two women looking at one of the many paintings adorning the walls and pillars, the two women waved at the two, before returning their attention the painting." ...but both...it's like heaven... they're wildcats, you wont be able to move the morning after..."

Keitaro's face further reddened.

"Umm...no...thanks..."

"Alright, but the offer still stands... They'll be here all night, so just ask em' if the want to do something after this little exhibition, they'll be more than happy to...entertain you..."

With that, the millionaire stood and left, presumably to mingle with the businesspeople who also happened to appreciate art.

Kitsune sighed, waiting in line outside, in the cold was not a pleasant experience to her, nor was it one that she had to deal with very often, due to the fact that she usually charmed herself past the line and the guards. But the guards here were stern, these guys were obviously paid very well. Not even she could convince the two men to let her and the rest of the Hinata girls into the fine art gallery. And so, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, Naru, and Motoko waited.

They were all bored to tears. Su yawned and complained, the other kinda just ignored her, they'd been in the line for over fifteen minutes, no one really had the energy to deal with the hyperactive girl... And so, they waited.

Keitaro busied himself with doodles in a green notebook, not really feeling like doing anything else. He looked at his watch and sighed, he'd only been in this place for fifteen minutes already he wanted to go home, take his meds, and go to sleep... Sleep. His only sanctuary, sweet blackness... All thanks to the little red and white pill. It made sure he didn't awake three a.m., screaming. A lot of things were better since he started taking the multitude of subscribed pills, it was alot better than downing two six packs of Sapporo or half a bottle of imported Jack Daniels...no hangover to deal with.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a feminine sounding, melodic voice.

"May I sit here?"

Keitaro looked up to see a very beautiful young woman looking back at him. She had radiant shoulder length silver hair. Her complexion was like that of cream. Her eyes were a piercing red. She looked no older than Keitaro, standing about 5'6 in height. She had a lithe yet curvy build that was accentuated by her outfit, a simple ensemble consisting of denim flares, a pink top, and a short denim jacket.

"So, can I have a sit or are you just gonna stare?" the girl asked. Keitaro snapped out of his gawking.

"Huh?! Oh... Here." Keitaro moved over, signaling for the girl to sit. The girl promptly sat next to the boy on the black velvet loveseat, pulling a book from her black purse.

Keitaro was surprised to see the title of the book, "Punishment of the Unworthy".

"Ok, what're you lookin' at?!" the girl said, a little irritated.

Keitaro noticed he was gawking again.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing... Just... You really paid 61,179 yen to buy tickets for this event, and yet you're reading?"

"Oh... Well funny thing is, I only came here because a friend told me that the author of this" The silver haired beauty indicated the object in her hands. "book was using a pen name, so I came here to see if I could meet him and maybe get an autograph. Also, I though it would be interesting to see his art. From what I can see, he has some good stuff... a little scary though... Man, the guy wrote this book is morbid, but I can't seem to stop reading... Too bad I can't find the author... you know, more than anything, I really want to ask him if the stuff he writes is based on his own life... I'd feel sorry for him if he did... Have you seen him around?"

Keitaro's heartbeat quickened...

"Uhh...no, I haven't seen him... You know, guys like that are usually the type to wear dark colors, maybe he's over there?" Keitaro pointed out a group of gothic looking people.

"You think so?"

"I guess..."

"Okay then... nice to meet you Mister..."

"Urashima, Keitaro Urashima."

"Mr. Urashima... maybe we'll see eachother again sometime... Oh, and just so you know, my name is Rika..."

Rika stood to leave, when Kentaro walked up to Keitaro, a group of important looking people walking with him.

"Hey Keitaro, if it's not too much, do you think that you could speak to some friends of mine? They like your work and was wondering if you'd sell any of them."

Keitaro's heart rate sudden increased. He looked to see if the silver haired girl had heard his rich friend's comments, to his relief, she was already walking away. He turned to face Kentaro's friends.  
"Huh? I'll part with one of my paintings. I gotta eat, I suppose... You can pick."

"One? Well that's a stiff bargain. It suits me fine though, I'll buy that painting over there" One of the group, a balding portly Japanese man, pointed to a nearby painting.

"Okay, that's the only one I'll sell..."

"I'll pay you 100,000 yen"

A woman in her early thirties piped in.

"I'll pay you 150,000"

Soon the other members of the group made their offers.

The bidding war began...

The Hinata group had finally made it into the art gallery, they gasped at what they saw. Even in the sea of people in the building, the paintings were easily seen by the group. They were surprised at the surrealism and morbidity of each painting.

"Okay gang, this is the plan, fan out and try and find the target. Do not confront him! This is a pretty big crowd, so there'll be some trouble spotting him. I advise that you guys at least pretend to look at his paintings, we don't wanna look suspicious. When you spot the target, use the 'Silent Caller'. Don't crowd, just get close enough so that you spot him, clear?"

Kitsune waited for the affirmation.

"Yes!" the girls responded.

With that, the group broke apart...

Keitaro had sold his painting, and he had 1,000,000 yen to show for it, roughly 8000 U.S. Dollars. He sighed, sitting on the loveseat once more, waiting for the clock to strike ten, so that he could go home.

_"1,000,000 yen... that oughta pay off the necessities for a month or two...maybe I should've offered more... Why am I so stupid?! They're just paintings... And they remind me too much of Hinata House... I should've just sold off all of them... Why is it so hard to part with them?"_

Naru was captured by a particular painting she couldn't help but gawk. It was a painting of a faceless woman. She wore no clothes, though the painting ended about mid waist and her arms covered most of her chest in a position in which her hands were clasped together . She had long light brown hair and was well endowed. A striking feature were folded angel wings on her back. The background was reminiscent of what one would perceive as the Bible's Eden. It was a very beautiful picture...and a very disturbing one. The wings, hands, and face of the angel were caked in a light layer of a slightly crusty reddish brown substance. It didn't seem like it was any type of paint...

_"Is that...blood?!"_

Motoko looked at the painting before her. It was a picture of a faceless woman. She had long raven hair, her outfit consisted a red Hakama and white Gi. There was also a young man in the painting he had a bowl haircut and glasses, though he had no face. He wore what appeared to be khaki slacks and a white shirt. The most striking feature of the young man was the katana imbedded in his stomach, sticking out from his back. A light layer of a slightly crusty reddish brown substance covered the katana which the girl held. Specks of reddish brown was on the woman's face, chest, and arms. Massive amounts of the substance stained the young man's shirt...

_"What...What is this?"_

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry I took too long, or if this chapter was too short. I was trapped in writer's block's infernal cage. Updates from me should come sooner now though... I hope you guys like the story so far. If you flame because you don't, remember to do so as cruelly, as possible. Remember not to mindlessly insult. Thank you for all those who are reading this and are about to review. Oh, and in case you were wondering, yes that was the Rika from "Snapped" **

I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you"

-Michelle Branch, "Leap of Faith"


End file.
